Don't Go To Sleep Without Me
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Based on the book "Don't Go To Sleep!" Once Lacie can get Matt alone, she'll let him sleep in his old room to get his old life back...but at a price. Lacie/Matt, because no one thought of it yet. Review, please!


**Hi! I know I just updated "Slave To Passion" but I was reading "Don't Go To Sleep" and I thought of Lacie/Matt. I don't think anyone's written it yet, and it seemed like a good pairing. They're both twelve, and in spite of being one of the Reality Police, I think there could be some interest between them. This takes place the day before Matt gets to sleep in his old room after he becomes a chubby blonde kid. Enjoy, and review!**

Matt breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the Reality Police run the opposite way to where he was. He turned the corner...

And bumped right into Lacie.

Her blue eyes sparkled and she immediately had Matt's wrist in one hand that was as strong as handcuffs and another over his mouth. She'd been waiting for a chance to get Matt alone, and this was the perfect one.

She pulled Matt all the way to her house, which was five blocks away. The minute she was in, she locked the door so as no one could get in or out without the key. Then she continued to drag Matt upstairs to her bedroom, locking the door again. She finally let go of Matt and reclined on her pastel blue bed.

"No escaping this time, Matt." she said sweetly. "I was just waiting for this."

Matt glared at her. "What is with this? I'm not taking the permanent anesthetic!"

"We could make you swallow it, you know." Lacie answered. "But that's not what you're here for. I was patiently waiting for a chance to get out of Bruce and Wayne's sight for a moment with you."

Matt was confused. "Then why didn't you do that when we met that day in front of the high school?"

"Because they didn't trust me then." Lacie replied. "I've been part of the Reality Police for only a week. The guys only trust me now because I took you to them when you were a monster. So this was my first chance to get you alone." The way she said it made Matt scared. Apart from her Reality Police status, she seemed like your average pretty twelve-year-old girl, but the knowledge she seemed to have frightened him.

"Now, how many changes is it until the world is thrown into confusion?" Lacie mused to herself out loud. "Sixteen-year-old, different family, circus life, monster, fourteen-year-old, squirrel, other twelve-year-old...thirteen more."

"Twelve." Matt muttered.

Lacie heard. "You were something else?"

Matt nodded grudgingly. "I was an old man before I was a monster. I went straight back to sleep because I thought it was the worst alternative. After that I was a monster, and I went to look for you because I thought you wanted to help me." At that point he glared at her and muttered "Traitor."

Lacie didn't deny it. She did feel bad about turning him in, but she had one thing to do first. "I've got you a way out of the death sentence." she said.

This made Matt look up. "You do?"

"Yes." she said. "All you have to do is sleep in your old room and everything will be back to normal. Your mom. Your brother and sister. But you're not leaving this room until you do something for me."

Matt stared at her. "What?"

Lacie didn't answer. She simply beckoned Matt over to her bed. He hesitantly stepped forward. "Come on." she said sweetly, stroking the space next to her. "I'm not going to hurt you." He did as he was told, lying facing her.

Finally she kissed him, slowly, savouring it. Matt tried to break away but she wrapped her arms around him, holding him in place as she kept him there.

It was an eternity before she broke away, but she didn't finish there. She giggled, exploring everything above his waist. It wasn't long before Matt gave into the temptation and did the same thing to her. It became an epic make-out session, the first for both of them.

Finally, they both lay on Lacie's bed, no longer even touching. "Now can I go back and sleep in my own bed?" Matt pleaded.

Lacie smiled. "Matt, first you need to promise something. If I help you get back to your old life, you will never sleep in the guest room again. You will never see the guys again. But I will be going to your school. If I help you get back, you will date me."

Matt looked anxious. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go out with this girl. He'd kind of liked making out with her. But she was pretty scary, especially for a delicate-looking blonde. "I'll do it." he said.

Lacie giggled and kissed him. "OK, Matt. Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and led him out of her house.

**A/N: So there you have it. Now, just do one thing for me. Review, PLEASE!**


End file.
